James and Lily Potter's Honeymoon
by Rebecca Lynn
Summary: I thought I write a one-page story on Harry's Parents, James and Lily, and what it could have been like on their Honeymoon


James and Lily Potter's Honeymoon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters so don't sue.  
  
A/N: Briana has inspired me to write a Lily and James one chapter story. I decided to just write about a Muggle Honeymoon they could have had.  
  
"So what do you want to do first, Mrs. Lily Potter?" James asked as he winked at her.  
  
Lily blushed as her eyes shifted in the direction of the king sized bed. James walked up to her, pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She moved away after what seemed like a few minutes. "I have a surprise for you. I won't be long."  
  
"I'll be waiting, dear."  
  
James glanced around the room. They decided that a Muggle honeymoon to a chalet in the United States was ideal, and the one that they found in Vermont was perfect. No one over here was aware of Voldemort, and Sirius claimed it was quite safe. They both wanted it to be just the two of them.  
  
Lily emerged from the bathroom wearing a hot pink nightie. Her silky, fiery red hair cascaded around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled like jade. She glided up to James and wrapped herself around him. They slid under the covers.  
  
"Damn. I have the sexiest women alive."  
  
"You're just saying that because you're getting some." She laughed and kissed him.  
  
James pretended to look hurt by her remark, "No, I really mean it. You are absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"You are the hottest man alive and I love you."  
  
"I love you too." James moved in to kiss her and than the phone rang. He rolled his eyes and handed the phone over to Lily. "It's your Mum."  
  
Lily grabbed the phone and sighed. "Hi Mother. Yes, yes, we made it here safely. Everything is great Ma...listen James and I are sort of busy and...thank you. Yes, call only if there is an extreme emergency. Good night...Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and frowned.  
  
"I am really sorry about that. I don't think she will call again." She smiled coyly, "Now where were we...I think it was right here"...she pressed up against him for a kiss.  
  
"Yes, that is exact..."James got interrupted by someone knocking at the door. He quickly made himself looked somewhat presentable and answered the door.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr. Wilkins, co-owner of this fine establishment. I am here to see if you find everything satisfactory. I've also come to bring you our finest champagne, on the house of course, some fresh towels, and an itinerary of when each meal is set and different activities that go on here..."  
  
"Thanks very much...my wife and I are quite pleased." James looked somewhat flustered as he took the towels. They spoke for a few minutes more and intruder left. James entered the bed room with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Who was that? And why the look?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Why the bloody hell do we need four towels for? There are only two of us. Well I don't think there will be any more distractions. If I was able to use my wand..."  
  
Lily laughed, "I guess it is always nice to have extra towels, dear. No. No more distractions. Now come on over here and stag me baby."  
  
James rolled into bed and tried yet again to seduce Lily when an unsuspected owl flew in. Shocked the two lovers and took them by surprise as Lily grabbed the letter to read.  
  
"It's from Remus." She showed the letter to James and they read it together.  
  
Dear James and Lily, Just making sure you two are not to worry. Sirius says that your "holiday" is yours to take and we have everything covered. Hope you two are having fun *wink* *wink* If we need you we will owl. Congrats again, Remus  
  
"I'm glad we were able to get away. I didn't think it would have been possible. I mean our own wedding had to be in hiding and closely secured. What kind of future will we have, James? Can we fight and have a family too?" Lily ticked off more questions and sighed.  
  
"Let's not worry about it now, darling. We're alone, together, and, as Sirius pointed out, safe as can be. I think it's about time to get our groo..." Lily reached over and kissed James, interrupting him.  
  
As Lily's surpassing beauty consumed his thoughts, he decided no one could be as happy as he was at that very moment. He leaned over and gently kissed her so as not to disturb her.  
  
Lily's eyes quivered and she stretched out like a lazy cat taking in the sun. She smiled as she looked up. "Hey there...did you sleep well?"  
  
He kissed her and returned the smile, "I did. Better than I have in a long time." His eyes danced and he smoothed her hair down. "Shall we order Room Service?"  
  
"Not now. I just want you to hold me."  
  
"I can do that and..."  
  
"No. Just hold me."  
  
She smiled contently as James obliged her and he kissed her forehead. Why couldn't it be like this forever? They both thought as they lied there as the sun light danced across their bodies. 


End file.
